Nightmare
Nightmare is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise One night, in their apartment, Judy has a nightmare about Bellwether's attempt to turn Nick savage. When she is awakened, her beloved husband Nick is there to comfort her and help her sleep once more. Story Judy was back in the pit at the museum. Bellwether stood and laughed as she fired the serum gun at Nick. The gun fired and the dart struck. However, this time, Nick actually did go savage. Their plan had failed. Nick slowly became a vicious, fearsome predator. He slowly but surely began to see her as prey and started stalking her. "Bye-bye, bunny!" Bellwether said through her wicked laughter. NIck continued to stalk the beautiful bunny. In that moment, Judy knew that it was all over. Nick pounced and Judy's life was ripped from her. Blood splattered on the wall of the pit. Suddenly, the bunny, clad in a purple nightgown, woke up tearfully with a shout. She was alive. Nick hadn't gone savage. What had really happened was still truth. Nick, wearing just a pair of soft, black shorts, was awakened by his wife's sound. The tears were in Judy's eyes, but, in the dark of their bedroom in their apartment, they couldn't be seen. He lit the bedside lamp. Now he could see the tears in her eyes, and it tore him apart inside. "What's wrong, Judy?" he asked. Judy was now starting to cry. "Oh Nick, it was terrible. You did go savage, and you killed me!" she said. Nick's heart pounded in his chest. He realized what had happened and held her close to him, her head resting on his chest. "It was just a nightmre, Judy. I'm here and I certainly am not savage," he said. Judy tried to hold back her tears more. An instant later, she began to stop. Her eyes were still teary. Nick continued to hold her close. "Shh, Fluff. None of it happened," he said. Judy took a deep breath. "Nick, it felt so real..." she said. Nick just held her, trying to comfort her. "Shhh...rest, my long-eared angel. Nothing happened to you, or to me," he said. Judy finally relaxed a bit. "Nick, you're so good to me," she said. Nick nodded. He was ready to do whatever it took to help her. "I love you, Judy," he said, kissing her on the head. Judy laid in Nick's arms for awhile until she was ready to sleep again. Once she had fallen asleep again, Nick gently put her back on her pillow and covered her with the blanket. The last touch was that he wrapped her in his arms and held her close to him so that, if it happened again, she would awaken in the arms of her beloved sly fox. "Sleep tight, cottontail," he said. And with that, Nick fell asleep once more, knowing that his beautiful bunny was fine again. Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Comfort fics Category:Nightmare fics Category:Fics set at night Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where only Nick and Judy appear Category:Stories where other characters are mentioned